Uchiha Matchmaker
by Mountain Dew Soda 17
Summary: Does Sasuke only have ONE family member left? What happens when his OTHER older brother tries to set him and his younger twin brother up? LOVE OF COURSE! Rated the way it is for a few bad words here and there....


_**Uchiha Matchmaker **_

Mountain Dew Soda 17 - HI! It's me again. This is actually a story that my friend and I typed via e-mail. We found it kind of funny…sort of….I must mention this though, since we typed this a few paragraphs at a time, this story is going to be in parts. Not chapters…so just try to bare with me here. Okay? If you don't understand anything, please feel free to ask me because I know that you will have questions…..

_Disclaimer: _My friend and I don't own Naruto…only a few of the characters that we made up…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day in Kohona Village, or the Ninja Village Hidden by Leaves, a 24 year old boy called Rioku (Note: His name is pronounced like 're-o-ku'.) Uchiha came to visit his little brothers: Itachi and Sauske. (He hadn't been around when Itachi destroyed the clan.) The first thing he saw when he entered was a girl with pink hair and green eyes. She seemed to be evidently looking for some one.

"Who are you looking for?" he asked the girl.  
"I'm looking for Sasuke Uchiha, a boy my age with black hair and almost black eyes, you haven't seen him have you?" she asked with pleading eyes, she was, of course, Sakura Haruno.  
"No, I haven't seen him. Sorry." he said.

A few days later, Kakashi got a triple mission for his team, which was team 7. As he approached, he watched Sasuke and Naruto spar. Sakura was just watching.

"Kakashi-sensei! What's that in your hand?" Naruto asked as he stared at the paper in Kakashi's hand.

"It's a triple mission."

"A triple mission? What's that?" Sakura said with wide green eyes.

"A triple mission is a mission with three parts or three different missions written as one." a boy with pitch black hair, pale skin and plain black eyes answered. He was Sasuke Uchiha.

"Very good, Sasuke. That is exactly what a triple mission is. This one, though, is three different missions written as just one." Kakashi said.

"What do we have to do?" Naruto asked in wonder.

"First, we have to find a person that went missing from another village that is now here in Kohona, fine a pair of twins that were seen just recently, and find a kid who is also missing from another village that was seen here."

"That sounds like a lot." Sakura said with a bored expression. Later that day, they went off to find them. They first started around town. When they got to a bakery, they saw a person that looked as if he wasn't from Kohona.

"Hey, maybe that's one of the people." said a very energetic Naruto.

"Could be." Kakashi answered as he and team 7 went into the store. The person had long, black hair in a low ponytail, gray pants and a white cloak. He also had a headband on, but since he was turned around, they couldn't see what the symbol was.

"Wait a minute. He kind of looks like that guy I spoke with a couple of days ago." Sakura whispered. She was having trouble remembering what he had said though. Then, he turned around and bumped into Kakashi.

"Opps. My bad." the stranger said. He looked up and everyone gasped. He looked like a combination of Sasuke and Itachi, but without the lines under his eyes. The stranger looked at Sasuke and Sasuke looked at the stranger.

"R-r-r-r….RIOKU?!?!?!" Sasuke said, practically screaming.

"Hello, Sasuke." Rioku said calmly.

"You know him, Sasuke?" Naruto asked looking from Sasuke to Rioku and back.

"Yes. He's my other older brother."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" the other yelled.

"You're related to Sasuke? That means you're also related to Itachi. Are you older or younger than him, Rioku?" asked Kakashi with a suspicious tone.

"I'm older than Itachi by two years." was Rioku's answer. After a little chat, all of them sat off to find the newly found twins.

"Okay, let's split up. We'll be able to get more information about the twins, okay?" said Kakashi  
"OKAY." four voices responded.  
"Sauske. you Sakura and Rioku look north and east I'll look west. Naruto gets south. Now GO!" the group split up in there directions.

_Meanwhile..._

"You do know Orochimaru, Kisame, and Itachi-sensei are looking for us, right?" a black hired boy with ice blue eyes asked his companion. The other mutely nodded. "Come on, were almost there and we're hurt from what he did to us before. I'm weak, so let's go before I lose more strength!" With that the pair raised there hoods and set off.  
"Okay now where could they be...oh, I am so hungry..." Naruto moaned but just then he saw a hooded figure that seemed unused to being in Kohona. "Hey! Where are you from?" the figure didn't respond so he hit him on the head. The kid fell unconscious before impact. Suddenly another figure came saw the other, and a wind picked up of icy coolness.  
"What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER YOU IDIOT!!??" the hoods flew back revealing almost identical teenagers.  
"Hey, Naruto, what's going on here?" said Sakura, with Sasuke and Rioku behind her.  
"He hurt my brother!" said the girl in the dark blue cloak. She seemed calmer now, but she fell to her knees from pain, gasped, and fell unconscious.

As soon as Kakashi arrived, they took the twins to the doctor. After a few minutes, one of the twins awoke.

"Huh? W-where am I?" It was the boy. His icy eyes looked around the room only to find no one there but himself and his sister. He sat up. Then, Rioku came in the room with some soup, apple juice and medicine.

"Oh. You're awake!" he said as he put the plates down on a table.

"Where are we?"

"In the hospital. Those were some injuries you had. I'm surprised that you survived wounds done by the sharingan." Rioku said. At this, the boy stared wide-eyed at him.

"H-h-how d-did you know?!" he said, shaking was clear in his voice.

"I know because I have two…no…three siblings, plus myself, that have the sharingan. I, however, don't use it. I use something else. But I won't go into that."

"You have the sharingan?! What's your name?!" the boy asked.

"I am Rioku Uchiha. What is your name?"

_Rioku…..**Uchiha**?!?!?! But…but that's our sensei's last name! Are these two…**related **somehow?_ thought the boy. "My name's Seth. That's my twin sister, Hikari." Seth answered as Rioku replaced the bandages on his arm with clean ones.

"Seth and Hikari. Those are nice names."

"Thanks."

"I've a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Would you and your sister like to help my friends and I finish our mission? We just have to find a missing kid."

"Sure. Okay, I'll go. But, I'll have to make sure that it's okay with Hikari first."

"No need. We'll both go." Hikari said as she sat up. She, like her brother, had raven hair. It was long and in a ponytail. Her equal dark blue eyes turned to stare at the others.

"How long were you listening?" Seth asked.

"Since Rioku came in."

"Oh."

"Great! I'll go tell the others then! You can put on your clothes again. They've been washed because there were blood stains on them." Rioku said as he left. When the twins got dressed, they were about to head off, when….

"Hey. Where's Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

_Meanwhile, with Sasuke_

Sasuke got the message and was on his way. He was running late because Naruto had the nerve to hot glue his boots to the ground.

"If I hurry, I'll still make it in time." he said. Then, he hit something. No, scratch that…he hit some**one**. They both, fell over, rubbed their heads, looked up and yelled, at the same time…

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!!!!!" Then they stopped, and stared at each other.

"S-S-S-S-Seji?" Sasuke asked in bewilderment.

"S-S-S-Sasuke?" Seji asked back. His voice was the exact same as Sasuke's, but a little higher pitched.

"It is you!" they said together as they stood up and hugged each other.

_Back at the group_

"Sorry I'm late, guys." Sasuke said as he walked up to them.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Sakura asked. Everything was answered when Sasuke gave Naruto a death stare, then explained that Naruto hot glue down his boots.

"Oh yeah! Rioku! You'll never guess who I ran into…literally!" Sasuke said, smiling.

"Who?" Rioku asked as one of his eyebrows raised in confusion. Sasuke ran to a tree and pulled someone out from behind it.

"Hi, nii-san!" Seji said happily.

"SEJI?!?!?!?!?!" Rioku said in shock. Everyone gasped. Seji looked exactly like Sasuke, except his bangs and eyes were green. On his headband, which was around his neck, was, not a leaf, but a flower. He had a green version of Sasuke's shirt and a pair of white pants on.

"What? Who are you, and why do you look like Sasuke?" Naruto demanded as he stuck his face in Seji's.

"First, my name is Seji. Use it. Secondly, Sasuke is my older twin brother. He's older by seven minutes." No one, save for Sasuke and Rioku, could help but stare. Sasuke's…..**twin brother**?!?!?! How's **that** possible? (No really, how is it possible?)

_Meanwhile..._

"Humph, the twins escaped the time bubbles that they made?" a man asked.

"And they didn't try to find us...well, let's remind them of their duty as apprentices."  
"Okay, Itachi."

_Meanwhile still..._

"Please tell me I'm dreaming. I never thought that he would find us so fast!" Seth said as he put on his shirt over the bandages.  
"Well, your defiantly not dreaming even though I wish you were. Well, we better go tell them the truth, after all, they did help us." Hikari said.

_This is the last time I say Meanwhile_

"What are you staring at?" a boy's voice said behind them.  
"That boy, what did you think?" another voice responded, also from behind them.  
"Oh, the pair of you are up now, well, I think that we finished the mission..." Rioku said turning around.  
"Seth and I need to tell you some-" Hikari started to say.  
"Well, well, isn't this a happy family reunion. To bad I'm not here for you little brothers, but for another pair who have seem to have forgotten their place." a cold voice said from behind Seth and Hikari.

"Uh oh! Guess we were too late about that, and we can't tell them why we were hurt in the first place, but at least we don't have to deal with Orochimaru this time..." the twins said.  
"Get out of the way!" Sasuke yelled.

But, Sasuke wasn't fast enough. Itachi grab the twins and left.

"What the? Why did Itachi do that?" Rioku asked. (Remember. He didn't know that Itachi killed the clan.)

"Rioku. I think it's time that I tell you and Seji something." Sasuke said, looking down.

"What?" Seji and Rioku said looking at him.

"Itachi…well…he, um, he killed off the entire Uchiha clan while you two weren't there. The day after you left for the Village hidden by Time, Seji. I was the only survivor." Sasuke answered, weakly. Rioku and Seji could only stare at Sasuke in horror. Itachi? Killed the entire clan?

"Well, I guess it was bound to happen. He did seem to have murder on his mind back then…" Rioku said, shaking his head in disapproval.

"T-th-the day after I left?"

"Yes."

"I feel terrible now."

"It's okay, Seji. It wasn't your fault." Sasuke told Seji, who was getting ready to break down crying. While Sasuke was calming down Seji, the others were frozen in their spots. Staring, just staring.

_Later that day..._

There was a rustling from the bushes and Hikari came out, coincidentally, right in front of a kunai knife Sasuke just threw.

"Time stop jutsu!" she yelled and the knife stopped in mid air, just in front of her face. She was never very good at this jutsu unless the attack was a few inches around her in diameter.  
"Hey, what do YOU want? I thought you had left." Sasuke said coldly.  
"Well, SORRY for existing, I thought you'd ought to know that Itachi's still here and that I escaped from him, in case you can't tell." she responded.  
"Hey, what happened to your brother?" Rioku asked "He's not dead is he? He was very funny...and how did you 'escape' and why?"  
"My brother? I don't know, we both escaped and decided to meet here, but I don't know what happened to him...as to why, it's because we heard what he did and where we actually come from, well, sort of...and all we did was build a time shield around Itachi and Kisame." Hikari replied.

After Hikari explained some things, Seth arrived.

"Where were you?"

"I got lost."

"How did you get lost?!"

"Hey! Don't yell at me, it wasn't my fault, Hikari!" Seth yelled back.

_With Itachi and Shark Dude…_

"Those two are going to pay." Itachi said as he got out of the time shield. Kisame (my friend and I yell - 'SHARK DUDE! SHARK DUDE! SHARK DUDE!!!') followed.

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"Kisame?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Yes, Itachi-san."

_Maybe I should have considered making Sasuke and Seji my apprentices instead. I could probably still take them….but now that Rioku is here, it's going to be hard. Since he's **always** protecting them. I never really realized how much more I despised Rioku. I should kill him like I did to all the rest of the clan…but, he's the **only** person in the world that's actually **stronger** than me! Damn you, Rioku! I **will** kill you someday! Just you wait._ Itachi thought as he headed toward the village.

"You look very cute with Sakura, Sasuke...sort of how...oh, I won't  
mention how increasingly cute Hikari and what's his name…starts with a  
...oh, I don't remember...was it Sharukasa...?" Rioku said.  
"Uuhhhhhhhhhh, do you mean that one boy I saw earlier, Shikamaru?" Hikari asked. Her two thin braids were swinging in the soft wind, hitting Rioku   
playfully. "If you do, I'm going to hit you with the kunai knife I have in my hand..."

_Okay this is the first time I've said it in a while so meanwhile with Itachi and Kisame (Whose been gagged by Itachi for excessive talking…)  
_  
_Now, let's see. I know one of the twins is a traitor and the other a spy, so Seth should be able to get the other twins here while I capture the traitor and get her back on track with the other two. The hard part will be getting Rioku not to  
come so..._

_Back with the group_

Seth was currently hiding a good distance away from the group so that his sister couldn't detect him. But he was still close enough to see what the group did. He had been doing so for the past 5 hours after he had gotten a mission from Itachi. It was to keep a close eye on everyone and, when none were looking, take the other twins and bring them to Itachi. He got away by simply saying, 'Well, I'm going to go on a walk. You know…..to take a closer look around Kohona. I know that I'm probably going to get lost, so…..I'll most likely take awhile.' He couldn't believe that they actually fell for it. Then he noticed Seji going up to Rioku and talk. So, that meant that he had to listen.

"Nii-san?"

"Yes, Seji?" Rioku asked as he looked down at the light green eyes that were staring at him.

"Do you think that we, oh I don't know…..set Sasuke and Sakura up? I mean, they do look reaaaaalllllllllllllyyyyyyyy cute together. I also even noticed Sakura blushing every time she sees Sasuke." Seji answered.

"You know what, Seji? There's no doubt that you are my brother. That's exactly what I was thinking! Now, I have an idea. I want you to go up to Sasuke, as if you're going to talk to him, but on your way there, 'accidentally' bump into Sakura so that she falls on top of Sasuke. Okay?"

"Got it!" Seji said. He than walked/jogged a little up to Sasuke. "Sasuke! Wait up! I need to speak with-oopps!" Seji said as he bumped in to Sakura. Just as Rioku thought, she fell on top of Sasuke, making him fall down too. "My bad. Sorry, Sakura. Sorry, Sasuke." Seji innocently said. Rioku was surprised. He didn't know that Seji was such a good actor.

"It's okay, Seji." Sakura said as she quickly got off of Sasuke. "I'm really sorry about falling on you, Sasuke." Sakura said as Sasuke stood up, not saying anything. They looked at each other for a few seconds, then immediately look away. Sakura was blushing madly. Seji went to stand next to Sasuke. Then he said…

"Hey, Sasuke. Is that sunburn or are you **blushing**?" Sasuke looked at his brother wide-eyed because Seji stressed the word 'blushing'. Indeed he was. **The** Uchiha Sasuke………was blushing. You couldn't really tell since it was small. But Seji could, because he was Sasuke's twin and knew everything about him.

"I am **not** blushing!" Sasuke said, a little too quickly. Seji just smiled and turned his head to watch the road. Rioku also noticed the small blush on Sasuke's cheeks.

_Score! Sasuke's blushing! Now I just have to keep this going until Sasuke confesses that he loves Sakura!_ Rioku thought as he happily watched the twins walking. He giggled when he noticed that they were walking the same. Left…right…left…right, you get the point. Seth, however, saw this and wrote it down on a piece of paper, he was sure that Itachi would find this…….interesting. Since he was planning to wait until nightfall to capture the other twins, he decided to give the note that he took to his sensei.

Seth found Itachi and gave him the note. Itachi did, in fact find this interesting. Rioku was playing matchmaker? With Seji's help, too? He found that hilarious. But, being the kind of person he is, he didn't laugh, but he smirked. After he put the note away, he told Seth that it was time to put the plan into action.

_With the group!_

Everyone was asleep in their hotel rooms. Except for four people. Hikari was looking for Seth, and Rioku had been forced by Sasuke and Seji to tell them stories about his missions.

"So, that's how the mission went." Rioku said as he finished.

"ANOTHER ONE! ANOTHER ONE!" the twins said, excitedly.

"That was the twelfth story that I told you two tonight. I think that that's enough. I tell you more tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay." they said, disappointed.

"Heh. Goodnight then, you two. By the way, it's good to see you two together again. I could never picture you guys separated from one another." Rioku told them as he opened the adjacent door to his room next door.

"Goodnight!" the younger pair of twins said as they crawled into their beds. As soon as Rioku was gone and the twins were asleep, Seth sneaked in. He got up to the twin's bed sides.

"Sleep no jutsu." Seth whispered as the twin's bodies glowed a pale red. 'Sleep no jutsu' was a certain jutsu that made your enemies sleep so that you could get away. Or, in this case, kidnap his sensei's younger brothers. Once that was done, he gently picked up the two and got out quickly, before his sister or even Rioku sensed him. Once he was a safe distance away, he picked up a communicator. "Itachi-sensei. I've got the twins."

"_Very good, Seth. I think that I shall get the traitor later. Once we've gotten Sasuke and Seji straightened out._" Itachi said from the other side of the communicator. So, Seth then left, with the twins, to their hideout.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mountain Dew Soda 17 - There's the first part. Sorry it's sooooooo long people….**


End file.
